This invention relates to heaters for use in orchards, groves, vineyards and the like to produce heat to prevent freezing and frost damage to fruit trees, grapevines and other crops.
Many types of heaters are in use in the prior art for producing heat to prevent damage to crops during cold weather, and most of such systems utilize some type of burner. For example, some prior art constructions utilize burners which burn fuel to produce a heavy, dense cloud or blanket of smoke which produces a thermal inversion to hold warmer air near the ground adjacent the crops and thus prevent freeze damage to the crops. However, recent environmental protection laws render such devices illegal. Other prior art devices utilize other types of burners and fuels to produce large amounts of heat. However, these devices are relatively inefficient and require large amounts of fuel and are, therefore, expensive to operate. Still further, the construction of these prior art devices is such that an excessive amount of heat produced thereby radiates upwardly and is thus lost to space without effecting any substantial warming of the crops.
The present invention provides a unique burner for use in orchards, groves, vineyards and the like that is constructed so as to produce a very turbulent flame and thus obtain efficient and substantially pollution free combustion, and which also radiates a large amount of heat outwardly onto the crops. Additionally, the burner of the present invention may be provided with a vapor generator means or tray supported on top thereof, which has outwardly directed, upwardly sloping bottom surfaces to reflect outwardly the heat rising upwardly from the side walls of the burner housing. This tray may have water therein, whereby the upwardly rising heat produces a vapor or fog which acts to form a blanket or thermal inversion layer to thereby hold the heat down near the ground and prevent freeze damage to the crops.